This invention relates to steam turbines and more particularly to means for diminishing exhaust pipe erosion in steam turbines. Moisture leaving the exhaust system of a steam turbine, typical of a high pressure steam turbine used in nuclear plants, may cause erosion of the crossunderpiping which connects the turbine exhaust hood and the moisture separator reheater. Exhaust pipes which connect the high pressure turbine with the moisture separator reheater in a nuclear power plant are subject to serious erosion damage.
There have been a number of patents in recent years dealing with this problem. One such patent issued to Moen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,876 dated Sept. 2, 1975 discloses a centrifugal-type gas-liquid separator for use in a pressure vessel of a nuclear reactor steam generator. Centrifugal-type separators rely on creating a swirling motion to the fluid such that the water forms an outer layer on the walls of the separator and then is drained off.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,396 by the present inventor and issued to the present assignee dated July 9, 1985 discloses a moisture separtor mounted in an exhaust pipe of a steam turbine.
U.S Pat. No. 3,320,729 issued to W. F. Stahl dated May 23, 1967 discloses an apparatus for removing liquid from a liquid laden gas stream.